The many pieces of our lives
by Silllyness Enlarged
Summary: Collection of short stories in Renji and Rukias lives! Other couples are going to be included! A slice of life collection, give it a try!


⊱**Author Note⊰**

**This is a little prolog to the Alternative universe story. The fanfic is just going to be a collection of short stories from their lives. In this world, they live normal lives, no shinigami or anything. This is going to a Renij/Rukia fanfic but there is going to be many other pairings as well! There is also going to be Byakuya/Hisana, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Gin/Matrsumoto and Ukitake/Kyoraku. I might even dedicate some stories to those couples alone. The point of view will wary but mostly will be from Renjis point of view. There is going to be NO drama! **

**This is going to be shortest chapter since it's a pilot one. The stories will be from 5 000 to 10 000 words. At least I will try! **

**This is a interactive narration, meaning the narrator interacts with an audience like telling a story.**

**Please give this a try, thank you! **

There she is! Like always her short black hair swaying from side to side as she walks and the skirt of her uniform following the breezes direction. Just like always in the morning she walks hand in hand with her big brother, though today her older sister is at the brothers side. I am probably confusing everyone by saying big brother and everything, they aren't blood related, but she likes to call him her Big brother because he played a big part in raising her. Byakuya Kuchiki is her brother in law, he married Hisana, the older sister of the person who makes my heart rate go up each time I see her. She makes me lose my trail of thought and my ability to speak. Everyone knows expect her. Rukia is quite a airhead I suppose.

I should probably introduce myself first though. My name is Renji Abarai, I am in tenth grade, not that it matters much. I have the biggest crush on my classmate Rukia Kuchiki. You most likely think, " Hey Renji, why not just confess to the girl, she might share your feelings!" but it is not that simple. Rukia might get mad, I mean we were best friends since we were children and if I try to take our relationship to a new level it might upset her and that is the last thing I want to do. Also there is this Kurosaki boy that she hangs out a lot. Cool guy, but he should just stick with the Orihime girl and let me at least have a chance with Rukia.

Alright, alright let us suppose that Rukia _does _like me, life will become only more scary and difficult. You see, the big brother I mentioned before has the biggest protective issues because if I even come close to Rukia in his presence he starts staring at me like he will skin me alive and use my skin to make a leather coat. What scares me the most is the fact that he most likely won't hesitate to do so. Rumors also say that the Kuchikis used to be a big mafia family so I am not taking my chances.

Also I do not look exactly like the perfect guy to date Rukia who gets perfect marks and overall is a great student. You see we may live in Japan but my family wasn't born in Japan. My family is from Ireland hence the red hair. I have tan skin and tattoos. Alright, the tattoos weren't really my idea but my friends. We got them to look cool, and hey I don't regret it. Well a little bit. I am not exactly intelligent either. I get really average marks and have the reputation of a class trouble maker.

So, if my situation could be portrayed more simply, I am a slinky that is trying to get down while the escalator is going upwards. A never-ending spiral. If only, If only.

"Renji!" I hear Rukias voice. I life my head up to see her gleaming eyes and her waving her. I glance at her brother and he is busy talking to Hisana, they seem like they're in a deep conversation, this could be my chance!

"Hey Rukia!" I grin and wave back. Butterflies fly in my belly as she grins back.

"Why are you so far away! Come here, let's talk!"

"Aren't you talking to your family?" I ask, secretly she denies it.

"Nah, they're talking about boring stuff like bills and work statistics! Come here, I am bored out of my mind!" She wails, laughing a bit in her angelic voice.

I will seize this chance, not to be lying I have waited a long time for this. I run up to her still keeping a meter distance in case her brother decides to turn his head.

"What's up Renji?" She smiles, her light gray eyes sparkling with glee.

"Not much." I shrug.

"Got any plans for the weekend?"

"No, not exactly why?" My heart skips a beat, maybe she wants to invite me somewhere.

"You should come with us to the fair! I'm going to be so bored because Brother and Sister will probably be all romantic and stuff and I am of course going to be the third wheel!" She laughs .

An indescribable emotion washes over me, I swear I heard birds chirping when she said that. My stomach flip flops and my body feels hot, especially my chest. My whole body is covered in goose bumps despite the sun shining down. My head feels heavy as I mutter 'sure why not.' To her. Then she smiled, her perfect white teeth shining and a rosy colour covering her cheeks. I felt lost in the moment until I looked up to see her brothers head now turned towards us, his eyes in narrow slits glaring at me. If looks could kill I would be nothing but ashes right at his moment.

Rukia followed my gaze and smiled tugging at his arm.

"Can he come?" She smiled brightly at Byakuya. He looked at her and bit his lip and glancing at me once again. He sighs and answers "Of course, the more the merrier." And ruffles her hair. I could feel it in my gut he really didn't want to, but it is clear to the whole universe he spoils Rukia.

"Are you Rukias friend?" Mrs. Hisana ask kindly.

"Y-yes." I stutter out. Mrs. Hisana was known to be very kind. How she and Byakuya got together I do not understand. He is a cold, stoic, quiet person, while she is a warm hearted, chatty and a really emotional person. Well how people say opposites attract.

"What is your name young man?" She asks.

"Abarai Renji."

"Oh!" She smiles. "Rukia has told so much about you! You seem like such a wonderful person!" she smiles widely. She holds her hand and we shake hands. When I pull away I see Byakuyas surprised gaze at me. He looks down and holds out his hand.

"I apologize for the pervious treatment. I thought you were some hooligan, but from what we heard from Rukia you seem like an a nice boy." He smiles a bit. I shake his hand with glee. Did Kuchiki Byakuya just approve of me? I could only be dreaming.

"You should come over for dinner this afternoon!" Hisana beams up.

"That would be wonderful! Come, come Renji!" Rukia chimes in. Byakuya only nods in his approval.

"I suppose I can do that." I smile sheepishly and rub the back of my head.

"Would six be alright with you?"

"Yeah, I am free !" To be honest I am free all evening. You see I am an orphan and at the age of fourteen I was allowed to live by myself. I live in an apartment nearby.

"We will see you then! Oh and would you look at that, here is the school!" Hisana looks at the huge white building crowded with teenagers. Rukia let goes of Byakuyas hand and hugs her two older siblings. I slightly bow my head in a goodbye manner and Hisana waves her hand slightly. Rukia punches my shoulder lightly to get my attention.

"Lets go! Last one to class is a rotten egg!" She grins and runs. I feel another smile coming onto my face and run after her.


End file.
